Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 16: Thirty Years Ago
Jack suddenly found himself inn the depths of a factory like place, with the exception of the fact that it was cricket-noise-like quiet, it seemed very deafening. As Jack made his way through the place he found what seemed to be a locker room filled with lockers (obviously). When he looked inside one of them, it was a- "What the? A... um... Freddy suit." Jack said, after opening more and more lockers, there were more and more types of suits with exoskeletons in. Until he looked into locker '4368616f73205468656f7279' and found a spring lock purple Freddy suit. "Oh, I get it, I'm in the other Mumble's universe." Jack said, before he heard noises, animatronic noises. "Well, if those children managed to possess the suit. I guess I shouldn't be an exception." Jack cranked the suit so that he could fit inside it. Looking around, the suit was very uncomfortable. "Okay, how can I force this suit into animatronic mode?" Jack said, just before the suit clamped shut, killing him instantly. 10 minutes later. The animatronics came into the locker room in search for the origin of the sudden noise. Only to see the purple Freddy suit and some blood on the floor. Soon they dragged the suit toward The Manager as he inspected it. "Hmm, looks like someone was stupid enough to get inside. Though I can't seem to tell who it may be. Oh well, if it ever comes back to life, we'll give it a very warm welcome." The Manager said as he walked away. After a few more minutes, the eyes of the suit lit up. "Ah, he's here now." "Perfect, can you speak?" The Manager asked. Nothing came out. "Hmm, I guess it's still booting up. Let's take it to the 2nd location." Though Jack couldn't speak through the suit, he could definitely hear them as he was dragged to he location. Soon afterwards he was able to move and speak. "Welcome whoever you are to your new home, 'Freddy's fortune'. Right now you're on the 1st floor, there are some other floors as well but since your new here I just want to see how well you are at defence. I'll be watching from the main camera system so I know what you're up to." The Manager said, before he left Jack alone, or at least, Jack thought he was. Five more nights – JT Machinima (Toy Freddy) "Hi kids, do you like violence? Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it? Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless What's this, someone in the main office? Hanging out after hours, how obnoxious Watching us on his monitor, preposterous Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper When I see a face like yours I remember Make it through the night, and I'll bet they'll give you tenure Then you can be a part of Freddy's family forever Most of us got a major upgrade So I hope you don't hate stayin' up late If you're scared, give your resume an update Cuz unless you quit you'll still be making minimum wage When I come to life You've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time And a light by your side You can try if you'd like Survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why Beware mangle, it'll leave your brains scrambled You could say it's got a couple wires tangled It likes surprising you from a higher angle Keep an eye above you cuz it's where it likes to dangle We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie You can bring balloons boy, time to throw the party Put your mask on, cuz now the fun is starting Don't keep it on long it ain't fooling Foxy Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of If you got doors, now you ought lock 'em up Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem But don't relax once you've got us distracted We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads We think on our own, no strings attached If you don't believe that ask the Marionette (Marionette) Did you listen to the vision you saw As the clock keeps ticking we'll be giving you more Do you remember the original four (Withered Animatronics) Take a look at us now, cuz our condition is poor We were left to decay In this dark troubled place Too late to run away Just don't run out of double A's (Toy Freddy) When I come to life You've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time And a light by your side You can try if you'd like Survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy Just don't listen to the Phone Guy (The Manager) Hello? Hello? Wow, you made it this far Honestly didn't think you'd ever get this far Ha ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear This is just the beginning of a thrilling career Now the animatronics are known to bug out- (Jack) Isn't that enough reason to get the hell out? Listen up guy, this gig ain't for me (Animatronics) But we're having such fun, and we'd hate you to leave You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities But accidents happen when you got a lot of teeth If you've got a birthday, let us make it bright It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite I mean we wait all night for the day to begin With a special surprise the we save for the end If you don't already know how we like to make friends Then we'll show you now, and you're gonna fit right in When I come to life You've got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time And a light by your side You can try if you'd like Survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why Join us and die" Just then the bell for 6 am went off and the animatronics walked away. Afterwards, The Manager brought them over and announces that they'll be shut down for 29 years. Just before Jack shuts down, he hears something in the back. Sneakily, he made his way out. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (E) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters